


Teacher's Pet

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: “I have paper’s to grade, Parker. It’s time you head home.” Tony says firmly, walking to the door and closing it. Tony looks back at Peter with a smirk, this time softer as he says, “So we better be quick.”





	Teacher's Pet

Peter would absolutely be a teacher’s pet. He wouldn’t even care if people called him that, constantly, all day long, as long as he got to see Tony’s smiles and nods of approval every time he aces a test, or correctly answers a question, or offers to help clean up after class.

And while he would insist otherwise, Peter isn’t subtle about his crush at all. The entire class is spent with Peter hanging on every word Tony says, staring at him with heart eyes and darting his hand up for every question. He frequently finds excuses to hang out for a few extra minutes when the class ends, after everyone leaves. It is usually some question about the material they have covered, despite Peter knowing full well the answer.

Tony would be so aware of it, despite Peter trying his best to keep his crush hidden. And he would have… such a hard time not giving Peter what he wants.

Instead he settles for teasing him.

When Peter would find an excuse to stay after everyone else leaves, Tony would always get closer than necessary, talk a bit slower, smile a little more. He would throw Peter a wink anywhere he could, knowing that Peter internally melts every time he does.

It finally comes to a head on the last day of school before summer break. Peter would have an especially hard time leaving, standing in front of Tony’s desk and searching his brain for /something/ to talk about that would warrant him staying.

Tony has finally lost his resolve, because after about thirty seconds of hearing Peter murmur out something akin to a goodbye, Tony cuts his eyes to the door to make sure nobody is around to drag Peter down by his shirt and kiss him.

Peter gasps into it, trying to go back for more, but Tony immediately stands.

“I have paper’s to grade, Parker. It’s time you head home.” Tony says firmly, walking to the door and closing it. Tony looks back at Peter with a smirk, this time softer as he says, “So we better be quick.”

Sitting on Tony’s desk, the older between his legs, Peter almost lives up to that request. It only takes a few minutes of making out and a hand petting him through his jeans for Peter to start bubbling out a warning, his hands scrunched tight in the fabric of Tony’s shirt. “Stop-stop-!”

Tony barely stops in time, watching Peter squirm and pant in front of him. Tony smiles at flushed cheeks and blown pupils, gently kissing Peter. “I’ll see you next year, Parker. Be sure you keep up your homework.”

“Wait.” Peter rasps, not letting go of Tony’s shirt. “Uh, I think I might need help over the summer. With the homework.”

“You have the best grades in the whole class.” Tony says smoothly, running his fingers up and down Peter’s thigh.

Peter swallows, gapping his mouth before finally saying, “I-I’m sort of behind in… some areas.”

“Hmm,” Tony hums, kissing Peter once more before pulling him back into his feet. “As your teacher, I can’t let you fall behind. How about I give you my number, and you give me a call any time you need help with… homework?”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds great.” Peter breathes, adjusting himself in his jeans before leaving the room, Tony’s number clutched in his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
